Comparisons
by Magician of Khemet
Summary: Seto compares the physical differences between himself and Yugi, noting for the first time just how small the other was, and discovering something very odd. Slight Rivalshipping if you squint.


**Magician:** This little one shot come to me in the middle of the night and has been whapping me in the head for some time now, so I thought I'd go ahead and get it down. So I hope you like it. Can be viewed and Rivalshipping if you want. That's how I started it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! though I really wish I did!

**Summary:** Seto compares the physical differences between himself and Yugi, noting for the first time just how small the other was, and discovering something very odd. Slight Rivalshipping if you squint.

**Comparisons**

Yugi wrapped his hands around one of Seto's wrists, trying to gain the elders attention. Looking down the icy CEO couldn't help but notice something for the first time. Sure, he'd known that the younger duelist was small, but he'd made it a point to avoid much personal contact with him and had never truly noticed just how small the other was. Looking down at his wrist, though, seemed to knock it home. Yugi's small, dainty hands couldn't even wrap fully around just one of his wrists. The difference between their hand sizes was apparent as well. Seto's hands were large, with long, tapered fingers. Yugi's tiny hands were delicate, with slim fingers that looked as if they were barely a size 2. His wrists were the same, looking as if they could break at even the littlest of pressure.

Seto continued to scan his rival, noticing the differences as he compared their bodies. Where his arms were long and with muscles that, though not pronounced like a body builders, were obviously present, gaining the attention of many, Yugi's arms bore, surprisingly enough, lightly defined muscles. They were nowhere near that of Seto's own, or even that of the Mutt, but they were still present, shown by the dips as his skin very lightly clung to them. Continuing his perusal Seto noted how slender Yugi's neck was, as well as how pronounced his collar bone was. Yugi had a slim torso that tapered down into surprisingly wide, curvy hips and lightly muscled legs.

"_Must be from all the running from psycho's and bullies!" _Seto thought sardonically, ignoring the odd twinge in his chest as he thought of all the people who had tried to hunt, and hurt, the small one.

Shifting his attention back to the other, Seto took note of the two biggest differences in the two. The first was their height. Set was rather tall for most men, yet Yugi was also rather short, adding an even greater gap in their height. Yugi just barely came up to the middle of his chest, and that was with that ridicules spikey hairdo of his!

The second difference, and probably the biggest, was Yugi's eyes. Yugi's eyes were large, glowing amethysts, shinning with whatever emotion he was feeling and never lying. They always showed exactly what the younger was thinking. When looking into them you felt like you were staring into the pure soul of the boy in front of you, not just his eyes. Seto's own sapphire ones were always hard and emotionless, never giving away his thoughts or feelings.

Yes, they were very different, yet quite honestly Seto wouldn't have it any other way. It added a bit of spice to life, having a rival so completely different then you. And to think, this was just their looks; their personalities were even more different, almost like fire and ice, or light and dark. Almost. They would always have one thing in common though.

They were always loyal to what they believed in and would continue fighting until the very end.

**Magician:** There we go. Short, but it was just a little oneshot. However, if enough of you want me to I will write a sequel. Just review and tell me if you want one and if you want it to be Rivalshipping or not. I'm also open to writing a comparison between Yugi and someone like Jou, Ryou, Malik, Duke, etc. It's up to you, though I really do love reviews!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
